dream_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
The Dragon class is unlocked by beating the game with each of the advanced classes (Necromancer, Paladin, Ranger, Monk, Samurai). The Dragon is a highly unusual class in that it cannot uses stores or other builders to improve its deck. Instead, it must use the Hoard ability and level up bonuses. The Dragon's starting deck and card pool includes several cards exclusive to this class (also seen in the decks of NPC dragons). This class does not contribute to achievements. Starting stats * Health: 15 * Mana: 2 * Gold: 0 * Actions: 1 * Cards: 2 (can be increased through various achievements) Deck: * 5:Attack (1) * 2:Attack (2) * 1:Dragon's Bite * 2:Dragon's Claw Talents * Hoard: The dragon may spend gold to increase the size of its hoard, gaining draconic abilities in the process. (No cooldown, can be activated whenever the player has sufficient funds. First costs 10 gold, increments +5 with each use) * Devour: Every three combats the dragon may devour a non-boss creature, gaining experience as well as other benefits. Devour Abilities: Devour gives full XP for the monster eaten, and additional effects based on the monsters level and type. Bosses can be Devoured by using the Dragon's Snack card. Some monsters will cause "Yuk!", which deals damage to you equal to the monsters level. However, a unknown % of the time, you will instead get +1 Card. Monsters with no level listed give the same thing at all levels. Mana gain appears to be 1/2 monster level (round down). Need more data to confirm. Spell gains are indeed random. Listed are the possible spells that are drawn from. * Air Elemental ** (level 5): +2 max mana, Electrocute ** (level 7): +3 max mana, random spell * Akami Muckcaller (level 7): +3 max mana, freeze spell (random?) * Akami Shaman ** Level 1): +1 max mana, Random spell - Shock, Fireball ** (level 4): +2 max mana, electrocute spell (random?) * Banshee: Yuk! * Brownie: +1 max actions * Clone: +1 equipment * Discipline of Chaos: Delete two cards * Faerie Rogue: +1 Action * Fire Elemental ** (level 5): +2 max mana, Meteor * Gelatinous Cube: +(level) max health * Ghost: Yuk! * Ghoul: Yuk! * Goblin: fully heal * Goblin Hoarder: fully healed * Goblin Tinker: +1 equipment * Griffon: +(level) max health * Hag: Delete two cards * Hand of God: Yuk! * Ice Queen (level 10): * Kobold: Fully healed * Medusa: delete two cards * Mimic: +1 Equipment slot * Ooze: Yuk! * Orc: Fully healed * Pixie (level 1): +1 max mana and a spell * Piranha: Fully healed * Poison dragon (level 7): +3 max mana, blight spell (random?) * Priest: Delete two cards * Red Dragon: +3 mana, fire spell (meteor) * Revenant: Yuk! * Siren (level 7): * Skeleton: Yuk! * Sphinx (level 8): +4 max mana, conflagration (random?) * Spider: Fully healed * Stone Golem: +(level) Max Health * Storm Giant: +(level) Max Health * Thief: +1 max actions * Treant: +(level) Max Health * Troll: +(level) Max Health * Ussuri Tracker: +1 max actions * Vampire Bat: Yuk! * Wisp ** (level 7): +3 Max Mana, electrocute ** (level 6): +3 max mana, blizzard spell (random?) * Water elemental (level 5): +5 exp, blizzard spell (random?) * Warior: +1 Equipment Slot * Wizard ** (level 3): +1 max mana, Acid Lance (random) ** (level 8): +4 max mana, Freeze spell (random?) * Wraith: Yuk! * Wyvern: Fully healed * Yellow dragon (level 7 elite): +3 max mana, electrocute spell (random?) *Zombie: Yuk! Boss (Dragon Snack) * Dracula: +1 card draw * Gelatinous Cube: +(level) Max Health * Goblin King - +(level) Max Health * Ussuri War Queen - +1 Action Level Events * Level 3 - Dragon's Snack, Dragon's Wisdom * Level 5 - Dragon's Snack